ZADR Drabbles
by Compelled
Summary: Taken from, I believe, Wicabeth on dA.
1. Chapter 1

1.) Ring While Zim and Dib where lost in a tyrrade of sweet and meaningful kissing, Gir decided to play 'Ring-Around-The-Rosie' by skipping around the two and singing in a high pitched tune over and over again until the words became 'I like waffles and dooooom, I like waffles and dooooom'.

2.) Hero Dib had stepped in with excuses, umbrellas, and soothing touches more times than Zim could count to in Irken.

3.) Memory The best part about Zim's PAK was his ability to retell Dib, at unconvieniant times, exactly how, when, and where his favorite sexcapades took places.

4.) Box Zim didn't understand what the black box was for, but was overjoyed when Dib got down on his knee and glanced up at the Invader with a nervous and hopeful expression.

5.) Run The RoboParents were ecstactic at being turned on more often, seeing as Zim and Dib were often busy with 'work'.

6.) Hurricane Dib had never seen Zim more frightened than when they watched live footage on a news station covering a Hurricane.

7.) Wings Since Zim had an outburst at Chicky-Licky, showering Gaz with fried and greasy wings, Dib was told he and his boyfriend were to stay far, far away unless her Game Slave batteries; not Gaz herself, were dying.

8.) Cold Zim knew Dib was alone in the bed at night, every night, but made sure that it never stayed cold for long.

9.) Red Zim's wide crystaline orbs were often the only thing that caused Dib to give in during fights.

10.) Drink When one glass of champagne had Zim reeling on Dib's lap on New Year's Eve, talking more nonsense than usual, Dib decided to only let the little Irken drink sparkling cider or alien alcohols.

11.) Midnight At exactly midnight, turning the day to Easter, Gir leaped into thier bed, jumping up and down, demanding they go hunt 'Eggies'.

12.) Temptation The duo's favorite of the Seven Deadly Sins switched from Wrath to Lust within milliseconds after thier first kiss.

13.) View Dib couldn't help but to place a few angle savy cameras in Zim's 'Disinfectant and Paste' room.

14.) Music Zim declining Keef's offers for, well everything, was music to Dib's ears.

15.) Silk To Dib, Zim's lekku felt like velvet and were the second softest things in the world; second only to his pale green skin.

16.) Cover After so many nights at Zim's, Dib thought subconciously there was no reason to sleep clothed until, that is, Gaz forgot to knock one morning.

17.) Promise When Zim stood on a table and screeched to the lunch room that Dib was his 'lovemonster, his property- No touchy-touchy!' the bullies silently agreed, in fear of the wrath of the short, skin-conditioned, forgien kid.

18.) Dream Zim once, with a forest green blush, confided in Dib that was certian if he could sleep all he would see is Dib anyway, so why not sit in the bed and watch him sleep?

19.) Candle After watching several 'Soap Operas', that included no singing, by the way; Zim covered the house in birthday candles and roses from a garden next door, complete with roots and some dirt.

20.) Talent Gir had an amazing skill of disappearing, then reappearing right away whenever the couple got intimate, though once he admitted 'I was the turkey all along', much to thier chagrin.

21.) Silence Now that Gir and Zim had left, Gaz noticed her weird older brother not only ranted like always, but shouted randomness that was gramatically incorrect and spoke in a high pitched voice saying weird things that hardly made since, to himself.

22.) Journey The path was often rocky, and all too slow, but Zim always got Dib his torment filled release.

23.) Fire The happy family, Gir had recently taken to calling Dib 'Mommy', loved to curl up with overly chocolately and marshmellow filled Hot Chocolate watching the Crazy Monkey show infront of a newly installed fire-place.

24.) Strength It took all of Zim's self control not to utter the '3 Words' that humans loved so much before Dib.

25.) Mask Underneath it all, no matter how much either denied it, they both loved the other.

26.) Ice Zim's downcresten face, when he found out that not only did it rain but the accursed liquid fell frozen too, was enough to break Dib's heart.

27.) Fall The cute little carmel-covered dog-disguised Gir, Zim flopped back into a pile of crunchy leaves, and Dib in a scarf, often made even Gaz's face adorn a little smile.

28.) Forgotten When his Tallest asked to simply get over the pathetic Human's death already, Zim grimly stated 'Never'.

29.) Dance Gir was notorious for breaking out in songs, songs that would cause Zim to get a sparkle in his eye and a smirk on face, and end in the two sweeping across the room in various styled dances; classic 'Dirty Dancing' was Dib's favorite, but Zim often wanted him to replicate the infamous Flash Dance scene- without the water, of course.

30.) Body Dib discovered his favorite disguise on Zim's body was one of Dib's old Blue Shirts, and a sleepy smile.

31.) Sacred It was a favorite pastime that as soon as they were in a block radius of the Skool, the two would start bickering foolishly like they did as kids.

32.) Farewells Though Zim never imagined he would be this way, the Irken found himself counting down the days to go since Dib had left him.

33.) World Dib always wanted to travel the world studing paranormal, but he would much rather stay at home with the sleeping Gir kicking at nothing and Zim curled into his side watching 'Mysterious Mysteries'.

34.) Formal Dib never thought he'd attend prom, but as soon as Zim tried on a tuxedo, he changed his mind.

35.) Fever Zim was constantly worried that Dib blushing meant he was getting sick.

36.) Laugh Though no other student's understood, Zim and Dib couldn't help but exchange smirks and lusty glances whenever someone pointed out how Dib had a big head or why Dib laughed along when Zim exlaimed 'Oh yes he does!'.

37.) Lies It tore Zim to bits to say he hated Dib when prompted.

38.) Forever Zim often question how long forever really would be with Dib's much shorter life span; but kept his worries to himself.

39.) Overwhelmed Professer Membrane was filled with different emotions when Dib said that Zim, whom he used to claim was an alien, was his boyfriend.

40.) Whisper 'Goodnight Dib-Stink' was often the last thing Dib heard before falling asleep.

41.) Wait Gir would sit by the side of the bed until Dib would wake up, armed with his glasses and an offering of waffles.

42.) Talk Dib realised that now, after nearly ten years, Zim knew how to speak perfect and proper English, but didn't because it brought a small smile to his own face whenever Zim accidently said something ubsurd that he had also said in their childhood.

43.) Search Trying to find a gift for your alien lover on your anniversy was extemely difficult.

44.) Hope Dib had wanted to out Zim to his classmates for years, but always assumed it be out of the disguise, not closet.

45.) Eclipse When Dib sucked on the end of his antennaes, like the human equivelent to a blow job he assumed, Zim saw the same thing as staring into an eclipse for too long.

46.) Gravity Zim and Dib found that anti-gravity was awfully sloppy, but Dib had a quick alternative; being suspended mid-air by mechicanical spider legs was much more fun, and sturdier.

47.) Highway The intergalatic highway experianced traffic jams frequently; so quickies in the Voot cruiser where common on the way to the Massive.

48.) Unknown Dib was suddenly glad that none of the kids at school were smart enough to realize Zim was an alien when the two got busted for PDA and gay jokes insued; imagine if they knew that not only was the big-headed kid a fag, he was a xenophile too.

49.) Lock Dib, from under his round mask, grinned widely his mate, who's antenneas made marvelous horns, and long red tail was being chewed on by a robot-dog in a purple witch's hat.

50.) Breathe The best part of kissing Zim, other than his reptilian tongue, was that he didn't need to breath as often as humans do. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Theme List**__  
_

_1. 2 a.m. _

Zim stared down at the sleeping boy, wondering how this disgusting creature of flesh and meat was able to defeat him! The might Invader Zim!

The thought also crossed his mind that he could just kill the human now, as he slept. He didn't bother to consider why that thought disgusted him so much, gave him burnies in this squeedlyspooch.

_2. Metaphor_

Metaphors were a waste of time, and both too furious to form any sentences much less witty ones. So they let their fists do the talking.

_3. Sky_

Dib thought it was horribly appropriate that the Armageddon-struck sky was the exact color of Zim's eyes.

_4. lost scene _

The skool kids slowly died over the years, replaced only to be knocked off again, until the graduating class was nearly nonexistent.

_5. Degrees_

The Dib's monster-sister's stare made him feel like it was several degrees hotter in the room… or maybe the heat was from Dib's hand down his pants.

_6. seize the day_

He burst through the door, packed a bag, got on the bus. Whatever this godforsaken town got, it deserved.

_7. Opposite_

Selfish; selfless. Ignored; mocked. Sneaky; Obvious. Alien ; Invader.

Which was which again?

_8. passions run_

The paranormal, the occult, the dangerous. It filled every inch of his room, from Mysterious Mysteries posters to a channeling board to antique medical devices.

_9. Connection_

Zim's spider legs swung him gracefully through the small window and onto clean linoleum floors, flicking through-out the room to disable cameras, then carried him to hover over the small, sturdy bed. Zim's ruby eyes focused on the thin tubing, flowing with thick red liquid, and piercing his precious Dib's arm. He despised that tubing, for it gave Dib what he couldn't. Life.

_10. lull and storm_

There were days when Zim said nothing. He sat quietly at his desk, studiously writing in a thick black notebook; that never seemed to run out of pages. There were no sudden outbursts, and the few things he did say were spoken in perfect English, in a calm lilting voice (as calm and lilting as a crazed monster from another planet bent on destroying Earth could sound, of course) and his hands stayed folded innocently, rather than into tight, sharp fists.

These are the days that horrify Dib.

_11. Animal_

'Dib, son… did you get mauled by a bear?'

_12. Children_

There was a horrible time in one's life between being a child and an adult. It became worse when during that time an alien was trying to destroy the planet you lived on. That time became nearly unbearable when you loved that alien.

_13. we all float on_

One day, it was all over. Green skin had blistered and bubbled, red eyes lost all their life, the small robot rusted and sparking with malfunctions.

And Dib went to skool, learned about Parametric Functions, and slept with a smile.

_14. chess _

His life is just one out of control game of chess, in which he is surrounded by kings to protect, and he is only a pawn.

_15. Duty_

Zim once paused mid-mutilation, Dib's scythe-lock in his hand, and zippered teeth bared, and asked loudly why Dib even bothered to try and save the 'pitiful huy-muns'. Dib could only think of one reason.

_16. Rip_

Zim swore it was accident, why in the world would he want to remove Dib's shirt anyway? But the wide, leering zippered smile on his face told Dib otherwise…

_17. missing time_

His life was a shell of normality. And his death was a mockery. Everything in between was unjust or unsanctified. His childhood was bloody and fearful, his teen life painful and illegal, and his adult life was short and hidden away in the blackest night.

_18. crest _

The wind blew gently, stirring leaves and ripples in the grass, the sun shined behind wispy clouds. From the moment blurry eyes opened, the utter silence was intimidating. And he knew it was do or die.

_19. Itch_

Waiting for Dib to finish with, and dry off from, his shower without being able to touch him was like having a painful itch cover his entire body. And not being able to scratch it.

_20. Explode_

He was a pipe bomb, deadly when still, decimating when moved. He had no visible tick, no reassuring countdown. Just a reaction.

_21. Rise_

He rose as the sun, creeping forward warily, stretching out and turning pretty,hot,pained,pretty. And the moment he sank down, the world sank into chilly darkness.

_22. Crumble_

Dib decided not to tell the other children that the topping on the pie Zim brought to the bake sale was kitty litter.

_23. Range_

Sometimes Dib was spiteful, sometimes thankful. Sometimes he was seductive, and other times vile. He was always Zim's, and Zim's alone.

_24. fight/flight_

Dib was unsure when his fight/flight instincts turned into fight/fuck instincts.

_25. Acid_

Dib's kisses were like biting into lemon.

_26. color_

Blue, green, brown, hazel. Red, pink, purple, albino. White, pink, peach, skin. Green, cream, lime, scales. Red, brown, rust, blood. Red, brown, rust, blood.

You're uglier on the inside.

_27. Give_

There was a small box sitting on his skool desk. It was wrapped with plain black, glossy paper, held shut with a peculiar type of glue. He listened closely for ticking before opening it, and was surprised to see some type of gem with foreign markings upon it. It glowed faintly, throbbing almost, and was carved into a sharp and angular form of a heart.

_28. Needle_

The feeling was less painful and more startling then anything. The gun was held steady in practiced hands, and the needle vibrated against thrice broken support bones, piercing virgin skin. It was addicting and freeing, and the dark ink looked fantastic against green tinted skin.

_29. Locks_

They were pointless, he'd figured. So he left his door weakly shut, his windows wide open, and let his thoughts simply flow out his mouth. There was no reason to keep anything to himself. Nothing was sacred anymore.

_30. slope_

He felt like he was running, but never getting anywhere. Uphill both ways, as they say. Fighting against the world, fighting for it, fighting to keep it, then fighting to be free of it._  
_

_31. Correspondence_

Eventually, Zim realized that the Tallest were simply mocking him; they stopped once the camera flickered onto a gore-covered Zim, reveling in the carnage around him.

_32. Linger_

The smell seeped through the small opening under the door of his room, floated in through the windows. He could smell in when he cooked, when he slept, when he showered. The smell was despair, and he wasn't sure where it was strongest. When he was alone, or when he was with Zim.

_33. Charm_

Caked with dirt, blood pouring from a crooked nose, flowing without pause into a panting mouth, white teeth stained with a mix of cherry popsicle red and cheeks blooming with layers of deadened flesh purple. Scaly flakes of pastel puke green were lodged under broken and ripped fingernails, shirt torn and shoes untied. His eyes flashed with adrenaline, and his smile was wide and hostile.

_34. Roads_

They followed in formation, crawling throughout every space Zim could see, flowing with never-ending traffic. He wanted to destroy all of them, leave them as empty tubes, drain the blood from each vein.

_35. Hunger_

They both felt the pangs, churning and unignorable.

_36. Reciprocity_

It was mutualistic. Zim needed to punish, Dib needed penance. Zim needed to rule, Dib needed a safe place. Dib needed revenge, Zim needed recognition.

_37. Kind_

There was no kindness, no forgiveness, no pity. There was only faint respect, mutual understanding. So Dib preformed the dissection of the Irkens, nearly thirty different ones, with Zim at his side, confirming or correcting his musings on the inner workings.

_38. Fruity_

Each punch tasted like drinking orange juice after brushing your teeth. It was familiar, easily forgetful, and utterly disgusting.

_39. half-life_

The lives of humans were not nearly as long as Irkens. And though Dib had spent over half of his fighting against the inevitable, Zim had barely spent a few years of his- simply hesitating before the plunge.

_40. comedy of errors_

Their story was a cult classic, an unreleased single, a scraped paperback bestseller. It was mixed reviews, it was two thumbs up, one thumb way down. It was unrated, uncut, and uncensored.

_41. Tragedy_

'Wasn't he sad?' they'd say. 'Wasn't he terrible?' they'd say. 'Wasn't he tragic?' they'd say. 'Wasn't he brave?' they'd say.

'Weren't we blind, weren't we stupid, aren't we ashamed." They'd say. 'He saved us.' They'd say, 'and we were so terrible to him'

'It's tragic.' He'd say, and then he'd dissect, and he'd laugh like it was a comedy.

_42. hope is the thing with feather_

Hope is the thing with feathers; and Accomplishment is the thing with sharp teeth and claws that disembowels and eats the thing with feathers.

_43. Empire_

The Massive was full of Invaders, servants, and prisoners. Every planet had been taken over, turned into parking lots, hot dogs stands, repair garages. Earth had been turned into a dungeon. Dib was footstool before the thrown of Tallest Zim..

_44. turpentine kisses and mistaken blows_

Blood dripped from ripened lips, eyes swollen and bloodshot, fingers with broken nails and torn knuckles entangled in waxy false hair. This was their love, forever cemented in bloodstains and marred skin. And it was saccharine.

_45. Rings_

They had their lovers spats, of course, all couples did. Zim's eye would be nearly gouged out, and he would ignore Dib until his vision was clear again, or Dib's throat would burn for days, and he wouldn't speak until the hand shaped bruise faded.

_46. dust  
_Zim was very disconcerted to learn all of the dust on Dib's bookshelf used to be his skin.

_47. every you, every me_

They sit together, listening to the sharp zing of lasers cutting flesh and the constant rumble of machine guns, and pray for a double genocide.

_48. Project_

Zim had an aura of being much bigger, much stronger than he really was, and everyone could feel it, that and rampant insanity that came along with it, and they all stayed out of his way.

_49. Adore_

Dib's paper skin, his toothpick bones, his rich, thinly flowing blood. It was all so close, and yet it was untouchable.

_50. Murmur_

He heard the whispers, of course, but there were always whispers in Hi-Skool hallways.

_51. Above_

Sometimes he would stare into the sky, and wonder if Zim was still up there. If he was still alive. If he was looking down for at him. He doubted it.

_52. Below_

Sometimes, he would fly past that forsaken planet, and wonder if Dib was still alive. If he ever looked into the sky, and wondered the same things about him. He doubted it.

_53. Incalculable  
_Dib's emotions, his feelings, they were all foreign to Zim. He could never quite pin down which one he was feeling_._

_54. Wire_

Sometimes, Dib would pretend to wear a wire just so Zim would pat him down.

_55. Landslide_

Their relationship started quickly and violently, and ended softly and passionately.

_56. the beginning is the end is the beginning_

It had started with Zim trying to take over Earth, so Dib responded by trying to expose Zim, and it ended with Zim trying to get over the Massive, so Dib responded by trying to keep Zim from being exposed.

_57. Door_

Dib smirked as Zim walked into another sliding glass, preparing himself for the screeching tangent about destroying all of the evil, stupid clear 'force-fields'.

_58. enemy gate_

He sat behind the shield of the Voot cruiser, staring at the docking bay in front of him, watching and waiting for the opportune moment to strike. To destroy The Massive.

_59. Stone_

Dib's face was blank, his heartbeat unwavering, and he shrugged one stiff shoulder, when the SWAT team burst in his room, asking where the invader was. He'd given them chances, all his life, to help him, to stop Zim. And they'd passed them up. And now they were on their own. He was over it.

_60. Bright_

Dib flopped onto his messily made bed, glancing at the plastic, faintly glowing stars stuck to his ceiling. He remembered when he first put them up, remembered staring at the neon colors, remembers them sinking through his eyelids as he was trying to fall asleep.

Now, even the little pleasures he used to take refuge in had gone away, washed away with the realization that what he loved, was passionate about, was trying to destroy him.

_61. Stories_

They would rue the day the laughed at him, called him 'crazy', 'stupid', and 'big-headed', because he knew and they wouldn't listen, and he would be in history books. All that was up to question was whether he'd be Dib: The Boy Who Saved The World, or Dib: The Boy Who Let The World Be Destroyed.

_62. Chime_

It was late, dark, and rain was pouring from thick wraith clouds like a waterfall, when the doorbell went off. The one person, err, alien, he'd never expected was passed out on his doorstep, pale green skin still sizzling_._

_63. Laugh_

Zim's crazed laughter had gotten quieter over the years, and at first Dib thought it was because he'd learned to be discrete; but he realized it was because Zim had been losing hope.

_64. Hold_

Despite the scrapes, the bruises, and the blood pouring from his nose to catch on his lips and then pool in his ears as sharp spider-like mechanical legs held him down, Dib would never back off. He would hold his ground.


End file.
